Unbreakable- The story of Matt and Sora
by MattDrag
Summary: My first stab at romance (I prefer action/adventure). Matt and Sora have a distress call to the Digiworld. Will their love be strong enough to keep them together?
1. Default Chapter Title

Unbreakable- The Story of   
Matt and Sora  
  


(A/N: I know precious little about the Digiworld, but my attempt at a romance?  
THIS IS A SORATO!! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE SORATO, DON'T READ THIS!!!!!)  
  
"You Yamato!" Steve snickered as he walked over to Yamato. "Your girl is asking for you."  
  
Yamato ran off of the soccer field and over to the sidelines. He had taken up soccer to impress Sora, and he wasn't very good. Coach wouldn't miss him on the field; it was only a practice anyway.  
  
Sora awaited him on the side of the field. "Um, Yamato, I, um, can I ask you something?"  
  
Yamato ran by her side. He and Sora were both in high school. They had started going out since they found out that they loved each other at the 7th grade dance. Being in a different high school, it was sometimes difficult to keep in touch.  
  
"What?" Yamato asked, out of breath.  
  
"I, um, we, need to go, you know."  
  
Yamato knew. He was needed in the Digital world. It was a topic that wasn't talked about much back home, but the upkeep of File Island was something that couldn't be ignored.  
  
"Let's go!" He and Sora ran off together to the access portal to the Digital World.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Why are we the only ones who were supposed to come again?" Yamato, Sora, Biyomon, and Gabumon were the only of the Digidestined that crossed over to the Digiworld.  
  
Sora sighed, "Cause it was a personal distress call from behind the mountains. You were supposed to come alone, but I couldn't let that happen, could I?"  
  
"Of course not." Yamato agreed, giving Sora a light kiss on the cheek. Still, he wasn't sure. What good were two humans and two Digimon do if there was any trouble?  
  
As the four neared the mountains, Biyomon complained, "Are we almost there?"  
  
Sora giggled and scooped her up in her arms. "Of course! See that house over there? That must be where we're needed!"  
  
"Does that mean we can rest there?" questioned Gabumon excitedly.  
  
"I guess. Then we can do whatever the person there needs us to do." Sora surmised.  
  
_"She's taking this to lightly. If there was trouble, we're not going to be lounging around anywhere."_ Yamato thought.  
  
As the four approached, they saw a village of smaller houses that they didn't see before. Some of them were in ruins, smoking and charred. However, most of them were intact. A herd of Koramon were bouncing around frantically.  
  
"Please help us!" they said, "He's destroying our village. Please help us!"  
  
Yamato turned and saw a cloaked figure.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" he yelled over to the figure, who just finished laying waste to another Koramon's house.  
  
The cloaked figure turned. "I am Tazu Suzuki, rightful ruler of the Digiworld! Who are you, pitiful scum?" Suzuki asked, waving a glowing scimitar.  
  
"I'm Yamato, and you have no reason to be destroying the Koramon's village!"  
  
"Yea!" the Koramon added, jumping up and down.  
  
"If anyone opposes me, they will simply be destroyed. Gigaslash!" Suzuki roared, pointing the scimitar at the ground in front of Yamato. The ground exploded, sending Yamato flying backwards.  
  
Yamato landed with a **thump!** on the ground, breath knocked out of him.  
  
"Yamato!" Gabumon cried, seeing his master on the ground. "Gabumon Digivolve to ... Garurumon!"  
  
Garurumon stomped menacingly toward Tazu Suzuki. "Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shouted, aiming toward Suzuki. Suzuki fell to his knees with a grunt.  
  
"I'm not finished yet! Gigaslash!"  
  
The beam of light struck Garurumon hard on his flank. Garurumon shimmered and changed back into Gabumon.  
  
"Haha! Now to finish you off..."  



	2. Default Chapter Title

**Unbreakable: The Story of Matt and Sora  
**

  
  
  
  
(AN: Yea! I finally got around to finishing this great love story between Matt and Sora! I think this ending is appropriate... TK fans be warned! This might be interpreted as anti- TK... but it's not. Also, think: Would you do the same thing for your b/f / g/f? Ahmmmmmmm...)  
  
"...Ultimate Ice Beam!" Suzuki cried, aiming directly at Yamato.  
  
"No!!!" Sora exclaimed, jumping in front of Yamato.  
  
"Sora!" Yamato wailed as his precious companion took the full brunt of the blow. She froze, and her skin turned blue. Icicles formed on her skin until Sora was completely encased in ice.  
  
"Sora, no ... no..." Yamato wept.  
  
Tazu Suzuki laughed. "What a fool she was interfering with my shot!"  
  
"YOU!" Yamato raged. "Why, I oughta..."  
  
Yamato turned to Gabumon and took out his digivice. "This is for Sora!"  
  
"Not so fast, young one. You might be able to defeat me with your Digimon, but you will never know how to bring your loved one back."  
  
The anger drained from Yamato's face.  
  
"Br, bring her back?" Yamato asked. "How?"  
  
Suzuki smiled. "I'm sure I can think of a way..."  
  
*******  
  
_ My brother... _Yamato thought. _He wants my brother._ He kicked a pebble that was in his path.  
  
"Bring me your brother by this time tomorrow or you'll never see your beloved Sora again! Takeru will accompany me in eternal darkness!"  
  
That's what that monster had said. His brother. Or Sora.  
  
Yamato continued to wander aimlessly around the base of the mountain. He asked Gabumon to leave him alone for a while.  
  
What would he do? Sora, beautiful wonderful Sora, who always made him feel better, made his hurts go away, held him close when they were alone. He had to have her back. He had to make the trade.  
  
*******   
  
His resolve weakened considerably as he pulled up into the front driveway and Takeru jumped out to greet him.  
  
"Hi Yama!" Takeru exclaimed as Yamato closed his car door. "You were out for a while in the Digital world! I was starting to get worried about you and Sora."  
  
_...He cares about me  
  
_ "And I need help with my math homework. I know you're really good at it."  
  
_and he looks up to me too._  
  
"Listen ... Takeru. I need you to come with me to the Digital World for something."  
  
"Ok." Takeru hopped down from the top doorstep to the bottom.  
  
_And he has complete and utter trust in me. What have I gotten myself into?_  
  
*******  
  
_What have I gotten myself into?_ Yamato wondered for the umpteenth time as he and Takeru neared the base of the mountain.  
  
"Hey Yamato, was it a good idea to leave our Digimon at home? We won't need protection?"  
  
"No, Takeru. You'll be fine." The words seemed hollow even to him. Yamato wondered how fine Takeru would be in eternal darkness.  
  
The two neared, and Yamato could make out the shape of Suzuki.  
  
Suzuki sighed. "See, I knew you were reasonable. Give me the boy. I have someone who wants to see you..."  
  
With a burst of smoke and a faint with of burnt sulfur, Sora appeared at Yamato's side.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
  
Yamato avoided eye contact. He looked at the ground. "Everything is going to be fine."  
  
Suzuki was growing impatient. "Hand over the boy!"  
  
Takeru looked at Yamato and nodded. "I understand. I have to go with him, and you get Sora back. It's ok. I understand." He trudged toward Suzuki.  
  
Yamato stared, uncomprehendingly. It wasn't allowed to turn out like this...  
  
"NO!" Yamato yelled.  
  
All eyes turned to him.  
  
Yamato give a sigh of defeat. "Take me instead."  
  
"No... Yamato!" Sora cried.  
  
Takeru didn't say anything; he just shook his head.  
  
"Hmmm." Suzuki murmured. "A brave sacrifice. I guess I'm not allowed to refuse it. Alright." With a puff of smoke, Takeru and Yamato switched places, Yamato and Suzuki's side.  
  
"Yamato..." Sora sobbed, running up to him. Yamato kissed her hard on the lips. He stroked her hair.  
  
"It's gonna be ok. Go with TK back home. Please.  
  
Sora sadly nodded, and holding Takeru's hand, she saw Yamato and Suzuki walk into a dark spot in the landscape and disappear ... forever.  
  
  
  
Epilogue: Sometimes, on dark rainy nights, Sora hears a voice wispering her name... _Sora, Sora_. She shakes it away; it can't mean anything... can it?  



End file.
